Betrayed and Lost
by Artemis3056
Summary: Percy was betrayed. He was recruited and became the Commander of Chaos's army and his top assassin. What happens when he is married and goes back to Camp Half-Blood to protect them? Not many people know that he is married. This story contains dragons and wizards. Please read and then review.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V.

Today was the day that I was wrongfully killed by the Gods. That happened a millennia ago but the pain was still as sharp and it was so intense I remembered it as if it were yesterday. I didn't want to replay the scene again. A millennia ago I just came here all lost and in pain. Chaos adopted me and I became his son. I was also the Commander of the army of Chaos, known as Alpha (as in Alpha of the pack, like the leader). Not a lot of people knew this but I was married to Delta, the second in command. She was called Delta because she could control all dragons except for the biggest and most powerful dragon of all, Talibra.

"Alpha! Wake up and get your lazy self to the arena to train!" Delta shouted. Personally she frightened me.

"Yes ma'am!" I exclaimed as I jump out of bed. I quickly throw on some jeans and a t-shirt underneath my black hoodie. They may look like normal clothes but they were my assassin clothes and were magiked to be able to turn into a full set of armour on myself.

After changing, I quickly brushed my teeth and attempted to comb my stubborn hair and gave up after like 0.1 seconds. Once I got down, Delta was already down there and she pressed a button on a stopwatch.

"0.9 seconds. Not bad. Not bad at all. I should shout at you more often." She said then when she looked at me she laughed because I think that she saw that I had paled considerably.

Now let me explain some things to you about our world. There were wizards but they were really rare. Delta is a wizard and Chaos trained me to be a wizard. Next up, the dragons. There are many types of dragons, there are minor dragons that are the size of a bird and there are a lot of types of minor dragons. For example, there are healing dragons, singing dragons, light dragons, fire dragons, water dragons, knowledge dragons, architect dragons and many other types of dragons. Now as for the bigger dragons, all of them are able to be ridden, although not all of them prefer to be ridden, all of them can breathe fire. Although there are a few of dragons that are storm dragons so they can breathe water, snow, hail, lightning and the other elements of storms.

Now back to my schedule, I had to train the soldiers. Most of the soldiers are in good shape so they don't really need any more training. After an hour of that, I had to train the new comers. They absolutely STINK at swordsmanship. Now after the tedious hour of training and correcting very obvious mistakes, I went to my wizard training class, which might have been my favourite thing in my whole entire schedule other than lunch and sleep. I took a blue cookie out of my air locker and nibbled on it. ( **A/N** **(::) (::) that's a cookie!**)

_Finally! Something to quench my hunger!_ I thought to myself.

I had finished my cookie by the time I got to the arena where I was supposed to be training my wizardry skills and when I got there I saw Delta there and I said,

"Hey honey! How was your day?" and I kissed her.

"Not bad actually considering that Matthew didn't hit me with an arrow like the other classes." Delta replied after the kiss, a little breathless. I chuckled at that.

"Now what are we going to learn for wizardry class today?" I asked Delta.

"Well today we are..." Delta started to answer but the voice on the intercom stopped me. It said,

"Alpha and Delta please report to the office. I repeat, Alpha and Delta please report to the office. Thank-you. Please hurry up!"

"Jeez talk about bossy! Okay, okay, we're going! Your wish is our command and what not. Sheesh!" I replied causing Delta to crack up beside me.

"When will you ever stop joking Alpha?" She asked me between her fits of laughter.

"Never! Mwahahahaha!" I replied.

Once we got there, we inclined our heads slightly at Chaos and I asked,

"What is our mission now?"

"Okay now don't kill me since you sound so upbeat about it but, there is a war going on and my daughter Gaea is rising and I need your help to defeat her." Chaos said.

"Why would I want to kill you? Besides you left out a crucial detail, where are we going to go save the world now?" I replied.

"Now this is the part where you kill me or rather attempt to kill me, it's on Earth." Chaos replied.

"WHAT! YOU SAID THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO TO THAT GOD DAMN FUCKING PLANNET AGAIN!" I roared at Chaos enjoying the fact that he flinched at how loud my voice was. I stomped out but not before saying,

"Alright sir, when do we leave? I'll pack now."

Chaos P.O.V.

"You leave in 2 hours." I said to Percy.

I turned to Delta and said,

"I know it's hard for him but could you please do me a favour and attempt to calm him down?"

"Sure thing sir." Delta replied and hurried after her husband.

Delta P.O.V.

I went after Alpha and found him throwing knives at a target in our room. I walked over to him and said in a soothing tone while rubbing his back comfortingly,

"I know it's hard honey, but you married me and all of that rubbish is behind you now. I'll be here for you no matter what."

He looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes. That startled me and then I decided to tease him,

"Now, now don't tell me that I see tears in the eyes of the mighty assassin of Chaos!"

Percy growled at me then flipped me over and pinned me down. I started laughing and after a while he started laughing along with me. His laugh was so deep and hearty. He got off of me and helped me up.

"Come on let's pack." He said to me and I smiled and nodded at him. We were laughing and throwing stuff into our bags. He then bowed to me and tipped and imaginary hat and said,

"May I do the honours My lady?"

I punched him playfully and threw him my bags. He seemed to catch it with no effort but I could tell in his eyes that he thought that the bags were heavy.

"What did you put in there?" He asked me.

"Oh you know, just 18 bottles of shampoo, 18 bottles of conditioner, 100 bottles of nail polish and all of the things that I need to make my day feel better." I responded

"Wait what! You put makeup on?" He asked me. " I thought that was your natural beauty."

"You never noticed!?" I gasped at him and he shook his head sheepishly.

* * *

**Well there you have it! The first chapter of Betrayed and Lost.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth P.O.V.

I love Matthew. At least I think I did. But he was defiantly way better and hotter than Percy Jackson. Anyway, I was still thinking about the armies of Chaos that are coming here. An addition to that is that the Commander and the top assassin of Chaos was coming as well as the second in command. Now back to the topic before, that happened a millennia ago but it was still imprinted in my mind. Matthew was the half-brother of Percy and then everyone including myself fell for him. I mean who couldn't! He was all cute and his black hair messy as always and then came his eyes. Man, I could stay staring in those eyes forever. They were always swirling with possibilities. A sudden voice ripped me from my thoughts it said,

"Annabeth! There's a special meeting at Olympus and Chiron told me to tell you to go to Olympus now!"

I turned around and saw Elise from the Hermes cabin running towards me.

"Okay Elise. Thanks for bringing me the message!" I replied then I flashed to Olympus.

Now Zeus was talking, he said,

"As you all know, the armies of Chaos are coming to aid us in our war and they should be arriving soon."

Just as he finished saying that, a black portal appeared and it spit out 3 people. They all had some sort of thing covering their faces. For example, the tall man had a hat and sunglasses on his face. Then the girl had a hoodie covering her face and the boy had a long billowing cloak and a hood that shielded his face from us, though I guess all three of them could see each other's faces because they were all laughing at the person in the billowing cloak. The girl said,

"Oh Alpha! Seriously! I thought that you had more sense that that!"

and the tall man said,

"Guys quiet! We arrived."

Then they all fell silent and I think that there was anger and hatred coming from the shorter male.

"Lord Chaos." Zeus said and all of the other gods followed his example and knelt, so I guess we should too.

"Rise." Chaos said in a cold monotone voice, and we did and sat back in our thrones.

When we looked back we saw 3 other thrones and they were all pitch black and could rival with the throne of Hades. Now the formation of the thrones was very simple. Chaos sat in the biggest throne in the middle and the male sat at his right hand side and the girl sat at the left hand side of Chaos. Their thrones were smaller but it was as big as the throne of Zeus.

"As you can see, I brought my two best warriors to help you in your cause. But the army shall also come. I must warn you though, Alpha here doesn't like being reminded of the past and he might just go in to a killing rage and if he does just hope that he doesn't blow this planet up but you have learned to control his anger. Haven't you Alpha, my son?" Chaos said.

"Yes sir!" Alpha mumbled.

"Good now Delta here, she is pretty nice. She is slow to anger but when she is angered only Alpha can calm her down. Same thing with Alpha but he is quicker to anger. As an addition to all of that, Delta's personal army of dragons will come and aid you with your struggle against Gaea." Chaos continued. "I'll be taking my leave now. And Alpha, just call me when you need the army." Alpha nodded and Chaos disappeared into the portal.

Alpha and Delta looked at the gods and asked in perfect unison that it freaked me out,

"Where would we be going?"

"Uh, New Island in New York." Zeus replied.

They nodded and disappeared.

Alpha P.O.V.

"Wheeew! That was annoying!" I said to Delta as we set up camp with the help of her dragons. They were there although they were invisible except to the eyes of anyone from the planet of the world of Chaos.

"Jeez Alpha! It wasn't really that hard! I mean it was easier than any of my missions." Delta said.

"Yeah your missions! Mine our harder!" I retorted and instantly wished that I could somehow take it back because that meant that talking to the Olympians should be even easier for me if it was for Delta.

Delta laughed at me.

"We should go to the mess hall now since the conch horn had sounded." I said quickly trying to get Delta to stop laughing.

"I will if you give me a kiss." Delta replied.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair tiresomely.

"Can't we just go and then I give you your kiss?" I asked.

"No! You have to give to me now." Delta replied.

"But then I could go to the mess hall without you. Right?" I asked hopefully.

"No we have to make our appearance together. Remember?" Delta said.

I sighed and not able to avoid the inevitable, I kissed her. Not one of those long kisses but a rather short peck on the cheek.

"Sheesh! Couldn't you have made it a bit longer and on the mouth?" Delta asked me.

"Nope! If you want a kiss from me either I want to and give you a long kiss on the mouth or I don't want to and I give you a short peck on the cheek." I replied while grinning cheekily.

"We should probably call for the army now since it will take them at least 10 minutes to get here." Delta said.

"Yeah you're right." I said then raised my voice and shouted up at the sky, "Chaos! Tell the army to get ready and then tell them to arrive here in exactly 10 minutes! I'm timing!"

"Since when did you time?" Chaos asked me while Delta was rolling on the ground hugging her stomach and laughing like crazy.

"Since now! You only have 9 minutes, 10 seconds and 1 millisecond starting now!" I shouted back.

"Jeez you're actually serious! Fine, fine, troops get ready or Alpha's gonna kick my butt!" Chaos shouted over the intercom with the response of laughter and armed forces stomping/marching around.

"I...I th..think tha...that we...we should make our appearance now!" Delta finally said barely able to get it out between her laughing fits.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I grumbled.

And at that we started walking to the mess hall where undoubtedly the campers had already started eating and as we were walking there we discussed on how we were going to make an appearance.

"I think that I would be a ghost or a monster behind the fire or something and then you would appear out of smoke or something and say something like "Really Alpha! That was the best you could think of!?" or something like that." I said to Delta.

"You know for someone as stupid as you I'm surprised that you could come up with that!" Delta responded and laughed at my pouting expression. "We have an appearance to make Rocks for a Brain!" Delta said afterwards.

"What did you call me?!" I shouted at her.

"Rocks for a Brain!" Delta responded.

Sighing I turned myself into a monster and appeared behind the flames and said in a deep voice,

"I am your nightmare! You will all fear me! I will kill you all slowly one by one!"

The campers were looking at me obviously scared. Some of them started screaming including my half-brother, Matthew and my ex-girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Seriously Rocks for Brain! That was the best you could think of! Seriously! Well I guess that makes sense since you have rocks for a brain Rocks for a Brain! Besides you're scaring the poor children!' Delta sang and then the armies burst out laughing.

I got out of the fire pouting.

"I thought that was a nickname just between us!" I screamed at Delta.

"Nope! Sorry Rocks for a Brain but you seriously have got rocks for a brain if you actually thought that." Delta replied quite happily.

I stormed off hearing Delta say,

"Don't worry! He'll come back for the food soon unless he cut down his diet! Hey that could be a good nickname for Alpha."

"You aren't making anymore nicknames for me Delta!' I roared making the troops laugh even harder."

Delta P.O.V.

I sat at my table with all of the soldiers from the army of Chaos laughing along with the other people at the troops.

"BOO!"

I jumped at a voice behind me and I found out that it was Alpha that was behind me and then I slapped him.

"Haha! I got my revenge but that isn't even at full scheme yet!" Alpha said.

"Sit down and eat for Pete's sake!" I said.

Alpha sat down and started eating, laughing, drinking and talking with me and the troops.

_ He is just so cute when he's like that. Wait What! SNAP out of it Delta! I_ thought to myself. _It's not like someone's going to steal him from me or something! _

If only I knew how wrong I was.

**Well that's the end of chapter two. I was actually thinking of stopping at the end of Alpha P.O.V. but I decided to give you guys a treat. Hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In response to a review, before I said that when Alpha and Delta marriage couldn't be revealed. I guess I should explain it. It's because when you're in the army, you're supposed to cut off all ties from your family as to prevent weakness. And it makes it even more dangerous that the two commanders married each other but Chaos made an exception for them because Percy is his adopted son so... Yeah hope you guys got the point. Enjoy and behold the 3rd chapter of Betrayed and Lost!**

**-Artemis3056**

Alpha P.O.V.

While we were eating breakfast an alarm sounded and all of the campers ran to get their weapons and armour on. But when they came back, oh they were going to be in for a big surprise. And I was right. When they came back to see us talking, laughing and joking like nothing had happened, they stared at us in shock and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"What are..."

"You guys doing..."

"Without your..."

"Weapons or armour?!" Annabeth and Matthew shouted at us finishing each other's sentences.

"Aww... Young love! You're even finishing each other's sentences! Well I would understand that question coming from Matthew since he isn't such a genius. But you Annabeth! I expected more from you seeing as you are the daughter of the great Goddess of Wisdom. Anyways, I'll tell you guy's since you guys are completely clueless and you guys look like fish! We can change our clothes into our armour when we want to and our weapons come when we want them to. We could either fight ourselves or our dragons could do the honours for us." I said.

"Dragons! Ha! There aren't even any dragons here!" Matthew crowed.

"Yeah well just because you can't see them, it doesn't mean that they aren't here!" I snapped before they angered Delta.

"Yeah and that just proves that you are all cowards! To hide behind dragons if they are even here!" Annabeth said before smiling like she knew she had scored a point, which of course she hadn't.

The ground shook and the Poseidon and the Athena cabins collapsed.

"Fine then! Just watch how well this army can handle itself in a fight!" Delta growled, her voice low and furious.

"Okay Delta! We get the god damn fucking point!" I said as the ground continued to shake, "Calm down! Guy's don't get any of us angry or I might as well set Talibra on you guys!" I said.

The ground shook even more as the army of monsters approached and as one the army and it's commanders rose and walked toward the army as one. They stayed standing at the edge of the hill and prepared themselves for the oncoming onslaught.

Matthew P.O.V.

Ha! This war will teach those runtlings to bow down to Annabeth and I. The BEST and MOST POWERFUL people alive. Annabeth and I sat down to watch the show. The army consisted of 200 drakons, a thousand dracnae (A/N I think that's how you spell it.) and over 2000 hellhounds. Alpha and Delta stood at the front and what was that! Alpha pulled out an iPod and started playing "Anything" by Hedley that boomed all across the hill. And then I saw Delta slap him. Then the monsters arrived and I watched as the troops went into fighting stance and then I made the worst mistake. I blinked. Once I opened my eyes the whole army was gone and Alpha looked like he was pouting since the fight was over before the song ended.

Wait! That is totally impossible! How could they have beaten the army in like a few nanoseconds! While they walked back, Delta appeared to be scratching air. Humph! I guess I'll have to ask her about that later.

Delta P.O.V.

I was walking back from the war scratching Falaria, she was my favourite healing dragon, when Matthew and his cronies, which included Annabeth, came running to me.

"What are you scratching? Your imaginary pet dragon?" Matthew asked while sneering.

"For the last time! Dragons are real!" I screamed at them which only made Matthew smirk.

"Besides, according to Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, dragons don't exist! You can't beat the goddess of wisdom in wisdom now can you?" Annabeth asked.

"Well sadly for you guys, dragons do exist and yes, I can beat Athena in knowledge! Well you want proof why don't I ask Alpha to call Talibra or should I just show you Falaria or some other dragon that is in my army." I shouted at them.

"You don't need to show us since we already know that you are lying." One of Matthew's cronies said.

By now we had reached the forest and that was when I got really angry. It really isn't a really pretty site after one of my anger sessions. Once by accident, I destroyed a whole galaxy. The ground started to shake, the waves started slapping on rocks, a circle of fire surrounded us and then the winds started raging around me. When I was about to finish Matthew off, Alpha came in.

Annabeth P.O.V.

When Delta went into rage mode, I thought that we were dead until Alpha burst through. He muttered something like,

"What did I tell you guys about angering us! I thought you guys would have had more sense than that!"

He then shouted to Delta.

"Delta over here!"

Delta turned her now glowing pure white eyes to Alpha. Suddenly a force blasted Alpha back but he shielded himself like it had happened so many times before. He let the incoming daggers pin his arms to a tree but continued shouting at Delta,

"Honey! You know that Bardon isn't here! Snap out of it Delta. I will be here for you, that traitor won't hurt you ever again. Not with me here."

Then he turned to us and said,

"You guys should get back to camp." and then turned back to Delta. What could we do? We just followed his advice and trudged back to camp. When we got there, there was already a throng of demi-gods clustered around us asking questions all at once.

Alpha P.O.V.

After the group of annoying people left I told Falaria,

"Go and try to soothe her mind with your healing power."

She complied and landed on Delta's head. Suddenly the light in Delta's eyes dimmed and then she looked at me apologetically, she opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it,

"Delta please! Can you not do it this one time?"

"I'm really sorry Alpha! CHAOS!" Delta roared.

"Fine then. Torso wrap, embrace and a gag." I muttered.

Then suddenly there were chains around my torso including my arms and it was wrapped around me at a not to tight embrace and then a gag appeared over my mouth not allowing any sound to get through until Delta gave me permission to do so. Now I was under her command. Anything she told me to do, I would have to do. For example, if she said,

"Carry me." Then I would have to carry her.

If she said,

"Lift my bed up for the whole night without you sleeping." Then I would have to hold her bed up for the whole entire night without sleeping.

If she said,

"Do all of the army's chores." Then I would have to do everyone in the army's chores.

But normally she wasn't that mean. She only made me do really embarrassing things or hard things when she was really pissed off at me.

Delta P.O.V.

Yippee! Now I have Alpha under my control! He has to do everything I tell him to do now. Now time to make him humiliated.

"Alpha. Walk in front of the campers like that." I said.

"Fine but can I restrain them if they laugh at me? Especially Matthew at the rest of his gang." Alpha whined.

"Sure why not. It's payback time." I responded laughing at his sudden change of expression from unhappy to evil.

When we walked into the dining pavilion, the was a chorus of laughter. The loudest people who were guffawing were Matthew and his cronies. Alpha looked at me as if asking permission and I nodded. Alpha slid his leg on very quickly and then all of the people who were laughing were tied to the ground in a pattern like the following, earth then water then fire then air repeating all over again. I saw Alpha laughing through his gag when the people that were restrained by air tried to sit up but instead got slapped in the face by air. I laughed to. When our laughs died down, by our I meant all of the soldiers in the troops, myself and although you couldn't hear it, Alpha, Alpha and I walked back to our cabin while Alpha trudged behind me. Now it's time to think about what to do with Alpha since I only had him under my command for about 24 more hours. Alpha was standing at my feet like someone would do to a superior. I turned to him and asked

"Did you do a work out yet?"

Alpha's eyes widened because last time I made him do one of my creative workouts that I couldn't even complete, he was trembling with the effort. He looked at me and slowly shook his head.

"Don't worry, it won't be as bad as last time!" I reassured him and his posture relaxed slightly.

"Stay here. I need to get more information." I told Alpha and he nodded, like he could do anything else.

I walked out of the cabin and went to assemble all of the female demi-gods.

"Do any of you guys like Alpha? Or want to see him without his cloak on?" I asked them.

Most of them nodded enthusiastically.

"Do any of you guys want to sit on him while he is doing push-ups?" I asked them yet again and then added

"Don't worry. You won't get sweat all over your clothes. I'll make sure that, that happens or he will face a consequence." when I saw all of their gross faces.

They nodded enthusiastically yet again.

"Okay thanks for letting me know!" I responded.

Once I got back I told Alpha my desired ummm workout for him, his eyes widened and I sighed and allowed him to talk.

"I'm gonna have to do it anyways, but did you have to say, "Without his cloak"?" Alpha asked me.

"Don't worry! I'll help you change your appearance." I assured him.

"Fine but you are changing my appearance right now and then let's see if the girls drool over how I look so make me look handsome." Alpha said.

I nodded and went out to pick 13 girls. Let me explain my workout. It's just push-ups but however many fingers he is using to do the push-up he has to multiply by 100 and do that many push-ups with a girl on him. Let's just hope that the girls aren't heavy. The girls I picked were Drew, Katie, Clarisse, Adele, Amelia, Elena, Anne, Emma, Maria, Michelle, Lucia, Lily and Angelina. They were all daughters of Aphrodite to the exception of Katie and Clarisse. I told them to meet me at the arena in 5 minutes.

Afterwards, I brought Alpha, he was wearing his cloak, combat boots, shorts and instead of a gag, a blindfold so that he couldn't see who was sitting on him next. I set up barriers so that no one could get in, they could only watch from the outside except the other girls that were going to be on him. The chains were going to automatically become a chair for the female to sit in and then she could ask for a drink if they wanted to and if they put it on Alpha's back and it spilled then Alpha would have to do something. But I doubted that that would happen because every morning he does the exact same workout except that there wasn't any girls on his back, only a cup of either really cold water or a cup of blistering hot water.

"I thought that you said that we could see what he looks like!" Drew shouted.

"You will." Alpha responded.

Alpha slowly let the cloak drop and he lifted his head so that they could see what he looked like. They could see through the blindfold and see his whole face but he couldn't see any of them. All of the daughters of Aphrodite started talking and squealing over how muscular and handsome Alpha was.


	4. Chapter 4

Alpha P.O.V.

Great. Just Great. Delta just had to make me do push-ups with girls on my back. Oh well! I was going to do that tomorrow morning for my usual workout but I guess that I should change it since I'm doing it right now. Anyways, time to do the workout. I lay down on my stomach and nodded and Delta to begin. Delta called out,

"Drew! You're up first!"

Drew squealed and ran up to me sitting down on my back. Just as she sat down the chains around my torso excluding my arms, turned into a chair for her to sit on. I turned my head back at her and asked,

"You ready?"

Drew said,

"Yes, I think."

"Well let's just hope that you don't fall off." I replied.

I slowly rose up onto my hands and started doing 1000 push-ups with both of my hands. Man! Drew was so heavy! Oh well, 10 minutes later, I finished the push-ups and yelled,

"Next!"

This girl was lighter than Drew and sat gingerly as if afraid to break my back or something. I snickered and said,

"You had better sit more into the seat or you might fall off! Oh and before I forget it you want a massage, then you can tell me to go slower and say massage."

I think that the girl got the message and sat deeper into the seat provided and I started doing push-ups with only 8 fingers. When the girl said

"Massage."

I had to slow down because the chains were squeezing my stomach so hard that I almost stopped doing the push-ups.

_Curse you Chaos! Why did you have to make the chains like that and make it only work for me and I can't do anything to Delta?! _I thought.

_Because you are a male and I thought it would be fun! Who knew that it would hurt you so much!_ Chaos responded in my head.

_Yeah well it hurts. A LOT! Especially when the person is heavy and is about to break my back and they ask for a massage. I just hope that Clarisse isn't in that lot!_ I retorted.

_Yeah! Tough! _Chaos responded.

_What she's in that lot! I thought that she doesn't like me. But why would she be here?_ I pondered.

_Well she might be in that lot to see if you are strong or not._ Chaos replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Come now! Don't start squabbling! And Clarisse is next Alpha! Just saying, in her eyes, they look like she is going to ask you for a massage._ Delta cut in.

_Well wish me luck! At least she didn't get one that was like when I am doing the one-fingered push-ups!_ I replied.

_You know what! That is actually a good idea! I should tell her to wait for that!_ Delta said while pretending to think.

_No no NO! Please no! You already made me do push-ups with Aphrodite kids on my back! Tomorrow I might even have a whole fan of girls following me! _I pleaded.

_Well... TO BAD!_ Delta said, laughing at my horror-struck facial expression.

"Clarisse come over here for a sec will you." Delta said slyly.

"Noooooooooooo!" I cried out loud, "My fears have come true!"

"Anyways, ignoring Alpha's last comment, you can pick between 2nd last or last. Though I suggest last because then you can pick which hand and which finger he does it on." Delta replied while glaring pointedly at me.

Clarisse grinned and said,

"I choose to go 2nd last!" and I groaned.

I finished all of those push-ups and now it is officially torture time because it is Clarisse's turn.

"Left hand and pinkie finger." Clarisse said before sitting down on my back.

I think that my pinkie finger just broke. Oh well, I'll just heal myself later on.

"Oh and I also want a massage." Clarisse said, breaking my train of thoughts.

Damn it! At least I only have to do 100 push-ups. Now I was officially finished 1000+800+600+400+200+400+400+300+300+200+200+100+100 which equalled to 5000 push-ups. I quickly moved up after I finished my push-ups and slipped my cloak on. Like it would do any difference! I pushed my way through the mob of demi-gods that had come to watch the show.

Once I reached my cabin, I quickly slipped in and took a shower to wash all of the dirt and sand off of me. Now there was probably a fan of Aphrodite girls waiting to go on a date with me or something like that. And I was right! Just as I walked outside a fan of girls swarmed me. I ignored them and made my way to Delta. She smirked at me.

"See! This is the consequence of making me do that!" I said to Delta.

"Take off your hood!" Some random camper shouted.

"Delta! Cabin. Now." I said in my commanding officer tone and she nodded while other soldiers from the army backed away from me. They did not like it when I used that tone of voice. It was almost as bad as my angry one. And I had destroyed a whole galaxy due to my angry voice before. Chaos still hated me for accomplishing that feat that even he could not do.

Once we got to our cabin I turned to Delta and asked,

"Are there any potions or spells that can change my appearance forever until I decide to reveal my identity, or will make an appearance to other people other than that of the people who know me?"

"Yes there is." Delta responded.

"Perform the spell on me then!" I bellowed.

"Fine! Αυτή η προδομένη αγάπη είναι καλυμμένα. Forever μέχρι ρωτάει. Ορατή μόνο σε εκείνους τους οποίους εμπιστεύεται μαζί του τη ζωή. ( It means the following: This betrayed one shall be masked. Forever until he asks. Only visible to those whom he trusts with him life.)" Delta chanted.

I slid my hood back to reveal the handsome face that I had used for the ordeal. I popped the hood back on my head and walked out. Immediately the Aphrodite girls surrounded me. I ignored them yet again and went to the training arena. I took out my sword then raised my voice and asked if any group of kids wanted to fight me. The Ares cabin complied. Although there was like 40 of them and 1 of me, I wasn't scared the least that I might lose and lose my title as the best assassin/fighter Chaos has ever had. We started to fight. Clarisse took 19 of her siblings and charged me straight out front, while the other 20 split up and 10 charged to my right and the other 10 charged to my left.

I have to admit, it was a pretty good strategy for any lesser enemy, this was too easy but then I decided to go on super-easy mode. First I decided to take on the enemies coming from the sides. Here I became a fighting demon. Though I was careful not to kill any of them. When they came at me, I slashed, dodged, parried and striked back. As the Ares children were coming from the sides were back at the sidelines as a spectator, I put a time sign up and took my cloak off. All of the soldiers (including Delta and myself) rolled our eyes as the Aphrodite girls squealed and other girls got the sneaky look in their eyes that told me that I was probably going to get a lot of requests to be a boy friend. I looked at the cloak and threw it to Delta. She caught it. I turned back and nodded signalling the fight was back on. I smirked and said,

"Talibra! Get over here this instant!"

The campers were confused as I scratched Talibra behind his ears.

"Oh I forgot that you guys can't see them!" I said. I then looked at Delta asking permission to remove the spell, she nodded then said,

"Not the whole army Alpha!"

I turned to the campers and said,

"Since the dragons are our allies..."

"There are no dragons!" Annabeth shouted, enraged.

"Yeah well tough! Since there are too many and it would take me forever to undo it, I will just show you Talibra." I replied then started chanting,

"Αφαιρέστε το πέπλο που τυφλώνει τους αδαείς. Θα δείτε μόνο ένας από εκείνους τους οποίους φυλάσσονται. Ας Talibra να δει από τα μάτια των άλλων, αλλά μόνο για μια στιγμή. (It means: Remove the veil that is blinding the ignorant. They will see only one of those whom are guarded. Let Talibra be seen by the eyes of the others but only for a moment.)"

All of the campers gasped as they saw Talibra. He was pretty intimidating. He was as big as Mount Everest maybe even bigger and he was pure black that put the Hades cabin to shame. (Try to imagine Mot Angra from the series Dragon Keeper Chronicles.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha-ha! I'm really sorry for last chapter's cliff-hanger (if that's what you would want to call it) but I was just curious on how you would react to that. Well enjoy this next chapter and a disclaimer that I always forget to do:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordon does. If I did then I would be rubbing it in all of your faces dancing around saying,**

**"I own Percy Jackson and you don't! I own Percy Jackson and you don't!" and so on. Anyways like I said before, enjoy!**

**-Artemis3056 **

Athena P.O.V.

We were in the middle of a council meeting, Chaos appeared and said,

"Since that the campers don't believe that dragons are real and that a few of you don't believe that dragons are real, I suggest that you guys go to Comp Half-Blood now because Alpha is about to show everybody Talibra."

I wanted to ask who Talibra was but Chaos already disappeared. I sighed and turned to the council saying,

"I guess that we should go to Camp Half-Blood because I really don't believe that dragons exist so I would really want to see one."

Zeus nodded and then we were at the amphitheatre of Camp Half-Blood where Alpha stood without his hood on and then Aphrodite gasped, I turned to her and gave her a questioning look.

"Alpha is like so handsome!" Aphrodite squealed and ran over to her kids, no doubt gossiping about Alpha and I rolled my eyes.

When I looked up I was surprised to see a big black dragon in front of us. Now I knew that dragons existed.

"Come over here Talibra!" Alpha cried out and the black dragon ran over to him.

That was when we heard a strangled scream, I turned around to see Matthew and his cronies with my daughter in that lot dragging Delta away, probably going to make her give them dragons like Talibra. When I turned back, I saw anger and hatred burn in Alpha's eyes. He started chanting, in Chinese?

"龙与人合为一体，打败了拥有她的人质的人 (A/N For you non reading Chinese people out there it means: Dragon and man become as one to defeat the person that holds her hostage. And here is the pinyin: Lóng yǔ rén hé wéi yītǐ, dǎbàile yǒngyǒu tā de rénzhì de rén)

A sudden roar pulled me from my thoughts. I whipped my head around to see Talibra rearing on his hind legs. He was where Alpha was. Alpha just seemingly disappeared. When I took a closer look, I saw that Talibra's eyes were fierce and angry just like Alpha's and in there, right in the chest of the great, big, black dragon, was Alpha. When he moved his arms, the wings pumped. The wings let out a great gust of wind as they pumped and Aphrodite squealed/screamed,

"My hair is all ruined!"

I rolled my eyes and watched as the dragon made its way to where Annabeth, Matthew and his cronies were. The dragon picked them up by the neck and made its way back here. When they were dropped down, Alpha was separated with his dragon. He turned around and scowled deeply at the 10 people.

"What do you think that you're doing? Taking her away like that?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Well I was trying to get some of the best heroes to ever live on this planet some dragons. Since that you guys are selfish, greedy, arrogant and careless." Matthew said.

"And yet just a few seconds ago you were denying the fact that dragons even existed and now you are trying to get one!?" Alpha said his voice steely calm.

"Yeah well duh! How were we supposed to know!? They weren't even on the face of this planet!" Annabeth said.

"Now you think that dragging Delta away will get you dragons. By torturing her and forcing her to give them up!?" Alpha asked, his voice losing its steely calm and rising with each word.

"How else are we going to get one?" One of the cronies inquired.

"Well you have to bond with them. That's a first and then when they examine your soul and find it pure and did whatever you could to protect your friends and families then you might have the hope." Alpha replied smugly.

"What! You and a stupid dragon have to bond just to get a nice steed!? And they have to look at your soul! That is like just plain stupid!" My daughter screamed looking flabbergasted.

"Well you don't just think that they were some worthless animal that you could abuse whenever you wanted! Well then if you did then you are WRONG! The dragons are magnificent creatures and are really loyal. Besides, you guys don't even have the first requirement to become a Dragon Bonded. You would have to be a wizard and none of you are or you would have been in the Void (where Chaos and his army resides) long ago." Alpha responded rolling his eyes.

"How do you know that we aren't wizards?"Matthew sneered.

"Fine! You wanna do the test?! Here If this sphere hurts you then you aren't a wizard, if you just absorb this sphere and it makes you more powerful then you are a wizard." Alpha growled.

As soon as he said that, he released 10 spheres of pure energy. Once it hit their intended targets, they all collapsed, writhing in agony.

"Just as I thought. There are no more alive. We got all of them. Argh! Why haven't I killed them yet? They clearly cause me pure annoyance and I hate that!" I heard Alpha mutter.

"I dunno. Why haven't you Alpha?" A voice asked.

We all turned (or should I say whirled) around shocked. Well everyone except for Alpha. He merely turned around slowly and bowed.

"Well I am truly sorry but Alpha, you are going to have to reveal your identity along with Delta. Delta knows who you are but you don't know who she is. Still sorry, but you have to. No matter how much you sweeten the deal like letting me ride Talibra or letting me win in a one on one battle." Chaos said.

My eyes widened as he said "let me win in a one on one battle". Alpha could beat Chaos! Who was he?!

Chaos turned to me and said,

"Yes, Alpha can beat me no matter how much I wished it were otherwise."

Alpha scowled and nodded,

"Your wish is my command Lord Chaos."

Alpha's scowl turned into a mischievous smirk.

Now it was Chaos's turn to scowl,

"No problem Commander Alpha, slayer of Order, Defeater of Chaos, Rider of Talibra, Bane of Gaea and the giants, Defeater of Chronos, Bonded to all of the Dragons, Prince of the Universe, Adopted son of Chaos..."

"No Chaos stop!" Delta said.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame Alpha! He started it! Besides I still didn't finish the formal list yet!" Chaos whined and I almost laughed at how he sounded so childish, but I was scared on the inside of what this Alpha dude accomplished and who he was.

"I don't care. You guys had better stop acting like that or else I will make you guys do one of my more 'creative' workouts." Delta said and the males paled considerably.

"Fine but you guys still have to reveal yourselves!" Chaos said.

"Fine." Alpha said but between clenched teeth. "Talibra."

"Oh no! He had better not be going there! Oh shit!" Chaos said and started pacing and muttering to himself.

"I'll go try to find him." Delta volunteered and flew off on what seemed air but was what I would guess as a dragon.

A few minutes later we heard roaring and a male voice saying,

"No! I won't go! I won't go and no giving me another dragon won't help the situation any! I ain't never going there!"

Then ironically a few seconds later we saw Talibra flying back with two figures riding him. A slightly smaller figure was pinning the larger figure down. Once Talibra landed we saw that Delta was pinning a chained Alpha down to make sure that he didn't escape.

"Guards!" Delta said and then 10 soldiers came forward ready to receive their orders.

"Please escort Commander Alpha to our cabin and make sure that he doesn't get out of it." Delta said and the guards nodded and coaxed Alpha to start walking.

By now there were tsunamis, hurricanes, tornadoes, floods, earthquakes and many other natural phenomenon happening.

Alpha P.O.V.

Oh Delta will regret leaving me oh yes she will. Trust me an angry Alpha is not something you want to deal with. Oh no. When we got to our cabin, the soldiers/guards held the door open for me. Once I stepped in, the guards closed the door and guarded the cabin. Now I was in here by myself and a lot of breakable objects. I started by breaking everything in sight and that was ugly. Now for the really fun part.

"Chaos! What planets have no inhabitants and you have given the mark that I am allowed to destroy it?" I asked.

Suddenly a screen came and showed me different choices that I could blow up.

"SCORE!" I yelled and picked a planet.

Now I was pondering over how to destroy it.

"IDEA!" I yelled yet again and I started destroying the planet or planets.

Delta P.O.V.

I sighed and put my head into my hands.

_I really need a break._ I thought.

All to sudden we heard the shout of "Score" and "Idea"

"What the hell was that?" Athena asked.

"I don't know. There hasn't been a shout like that since Alpha... Oh shit! I should have known. Why does he always have to do that. Isn't it bad enough that Talibra is destroying everything. Oh that's where he got it from no wonder." I said and started running to our cabin.

When I pushed open the door, it was a complete mess. I wasn't kidding. Clothes were strewn everywhere, pictures scattered, a few rubber duckies, weapons, armour, shattered pieces of glass and the likes. I went into the commanders room and then I saw Alpha standing there with wind howling around him and his eyes were glowing pure black. Damnit! How could I be so stupid as to what happens to me when I calm Alpha down. *Sighs* I never get a break do I?

"What is wrong with him?!" Some random god or goddess shouted over the commotion.

"Well if you must know, nothing is wrong with Alpha. He just went overboard with anger and went to destroy a few planets. That's all. Although Chaos does hate him for being able to obliterate a few galaxies that Chaos hasn't given the mark yet and that angered him greatly because

1. He liked those galaxies.

and 2. He could not do that himself.

So now you know why Chaos really wants to get back at him. That's probably why he made Alpha take off his hood. Perfect payback." I responded.

I turned around to see everybody in the room, except for the soldiers and people that have lived and trained in Void, with their jaws on the ground.

"Close your mouths or you will catch the flies!"I said and then concentrated on calming Alpha down.

After a few failed tries I gave up and said,

"You know what, if I can't calm you down then I think that I would like to see what got you so worked up." and concentrated on a screen to show us what was happening to the planets that Alpha was most likely trying to destroy. It was always different and always entertaining.

It was so entertaining that I actually ended up sitting in one of the couches eating popcorn and you do not wanna know what Alpha did to those planets. When the rage in Alpha's eyes dimmed and I was once again encountered by his normal eyes I stood up and clapped saying,

"I must say Alpha, your imagination has gotten better since it last happened."

Alpha slowly turned to us and shrugged. He started to do something I never expected him to do. He walked over to where the workout area in his room was and started to do pull ups on a bar. Once he was finished about 200 of those he started running around the arena in supersonic speeds for about another 10 minutes. Oh man, I knew this workout so well, it was the first 'creative' workout that I had made him do while he was under my control. Alpha looked at me as he started to do push-ups and said,

"So you finally remembered this one. I thought that you had forgotten all of them. Oh well I guess not."

"How could I forget this one? It was like the first one I made you do and remember you just dropped onto the bed when you were finished." I responded.

"Uhhh! Don't remind me about that! I will still get you back for that!" Alpha said slightly smirking.

"Ummm... What are you guys talking about?" Athena asked.

"None of your business!" I retorted.

"Is your anger gone yet?" I asked as Alpha started to hold his legs up like 3 centimetres away from the ground (it was an exercise to work your abs out).

"Yeah pretty much." Alpha responded.

"Good because you are rebuilding this cabin!" I said.

"What just me! Me alone? Now that isn't very nice now is it?" Alpha responded.

"Yeah well you did create this mess!" I replied.

"Blame Chaos! He started it!" Alpha whined.

"Wow! Real mature Alpha real mature!" I said.

"Hey it's not really my fault now is it! He did say that we had to reveal ourselves! And you know how much I hate that! I almost killed the lieutenant when she asked for my name and she said it! And Chaos didn't even go for the riding Talibra one! I mean how many times did you get to ride Talibra?" Alpha retorted.

**And I stop here for the day. Sorry for such a late update but... Oh well!**


	6. Chapter 6 Vote for Delta

**So I need some ideas for who Delta should be so here are your choices.**

**Zoe (I was thinking of making her Delta)**

**Bianca**

**Selina**

**Some random OC**

**Please vote**

**I will require at least 10 for one of those characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here are the votes right now!**

**Bianca: 6**

**Zoe: 17**

**Selena: 0**

**Calypso: 2**

**Random OC: 1 (named Jillian)**

**So Zoe is in the lead so far. I like all of the reviews so far! Now, now children please No FLAMES! But nice reviews are welcome.**

Alpha P.O.V.

Gahhh! Why did Chaos have to do that! I think that he will be watching us while we reveal ourselves! I swear that I will have my vengeance upon him! Humph! Oh well. Time to get out there and start training. Once I went outside, I was immediately thronged by daughters of Aphrodite. Once I got to the arena, I saw Matthew teaching the class and that was absolutely AWFUL! The poor demi-gods either all had unbalanced swords, their grip was wrong or their footing was wrong. No matter. I'll just correct their mistakes when I get tired of watching Matthew brag and show off his not so skilful skills or moves. In the mean time I munched silently on an apple. You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away! Well it didn't take very long for me to get bored and I stepped out of the shadows saying,

"You do understand that you are teaching the poor kids the wrong techniques and besides, just saying, their swords are unbalanced so how do you expect them to do? Awesome? Just because you can barely swing a sword, it doesn't mean that they have to too!"

I freaked them out which was awesome! You should have seen their faces! It was hilarious.

"Fine then! You teach these insufferable kids!" Matthew shouted, obviously fuming.

"Sure. " I responded and I started teaching them.

With me they learned all kinds of techniques that I won't mention since it would take too long to list. So anyways, once I was finished, I went back to our cabin because I had to clean Delta's room. When I was organizing her desk, I saw a notebook that was open and the title said, "Brainstorms on Punishments for Alpha". I mean seriously! So as usual, I decided to take a look at it and here is what the notebook had as its contents.

1. Make him do a million push-ups and 2 million pull-ups.

2. Take off his shirt and have him endure 50 lashes with a whip that has Chasms Silver at the tip in public.

3. Have a lot of girls all fawning over him.

4. Make him dance in public maybe as a girl, maybe not.

5. Make him do gymnastics on a steel bar in public.

and the list goes on. With each of them I got angrier and angrier until I stormed out of the cabin a marched right over to Delta. All of the soldiers backed off from me. Good idea, because last time, I was in this type of rage mode, a few planets blew up just with my voice. I also think that it was partially because I was glowing a deadly aura. When I was in this state, no one could calm me. Not even Delta or Chaos.

"Did you seriously have to make a "Punishments for Alpha" notebook?!" I asked in a steely calm voice, I refrained from shouting because then, this planet might be history.

"I was just thinking about it. It was actually pretty funny when I made it." Delta replied.

There I blew up. Not literally of course. I think I might have blew up a few planets because then a few seconds later, a black portal appeared and shouted at me,

"SERIOUSLY ALPHA?! SERIOUSLY! YOU BLEW UP A PLANET THAT HAD LIFE AND I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE IT THE MARK YET!"

I turned to him and he gulped and paled considerably when he saw my face. I couldn't blame him, I was pretty scary.

"Who did this?" Chaos asked.

"I did." Delta replied.

"Go get the cuffs." Chaos ordered.

"What cuffs..." Delta started and then her eyes widened, "No not those cuffs."

"Yes those cuffs, those are the only things that will calm Alpha down." Chaos said.

"But why can't you just like snap your fingers and take his power away?" Delta asked.

"Because his powers surpass even mine." Chaos responded and there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Fine!" Delta said and went to find the cuffs.

Delta P.O.V.

I grumbled as I went to find the cuffs that took away a fraction of someone's power when they wore it. Once I found it, I felt considerably weaker since I was touching it and ran over to where Alpha and Chaos were. Chaos put the cuffs on Alpha and turned the power sucking mode on high as to prevent any more casualties. As Alpha fainted, Chaos caught him and returned him to his bed. There was fourteen flashes and the Olympians arrived. They were confused as to why there wasn't anybody but myself in the pavilion and then I called out,

"You guys can come out now. I think we have him under control."

"Yeah! You think! That's real reassuring!" Annabeth said while scoffing.

"Well we can't be sure just yet because his powers surpass even Chaos himself and when he is in super rage mode, then no one can stop him, not even me or Chaos. Only the cuffs can work on him because then it takes away his powers for a while." I snapped.

"What happened here?" Athena asked.

I opened my mouth the reply but the stupid daughter of Athena beat me to it,

"Well Alpha is to powerful and threatened to kill us and made fun of all of you Olympians saying that you guys were really crappy rulers and that you guys were like stupid and had smelly breath!" She said smiling triumphantly.

The Olympians' demeanour changed suddenly and drastically and all of them started to get angry at Alpha.

"Who knew that the daughter of Wisdom could be so stupid and a whore, and Athena, my, my, you are disgracing your title." A voice said and I smirked while the other people whirled around to the person who made fun of a goddess and instantly discovered that it was Chaos and knelt.

"I am sorry Milord. I was not trying to disgrace my title." Athena stammered.

I left Chaos to deal with them and went to my room. While I was scratching Falaria absentmindedly. When I was about to take a nap and I was already in my pyjamas, there was a roar and then there were three blasts of a horn signalling and attack. I shot up and ran outside while calling for my dragon army. As we were fighting the army, a cry came and I spared a glance behind me and saw that there was an army of about a million monsters. I sighed and then ran back to our cabin ignoring the cries of protest and then took the cuffs off of Aloha. His eyes snapped open and then I said,

"Attack."

Alpha nodded and ran outside, changing into his armour on his way out. Once we were outside it was utter chaos, no pun intended. Alpha sighed and then started concentrated. I knew what he was doing and called,

"Retreat!"

Thankfully, they complied and ran back to their cabins. Clearly they were scared. Anyways, I slowly crept back and let Alpha deal with them.

Alpha P.O.V.

I concentrated and thought of all of the times of I was angry and betrayed. My glowed red and then I became a literal demon. I took all of my anger off on the monsters. Slowly the amount of monsters diminished. When there was only a few monsters left, Annabeth and Matthew came out and destroyed the rest of the monsters just as the Olympians arrived. The two bastards pointed at me and started accusing me that I didn't help them and the rest of the campers and soldiers ran off because they were too scared to do anything. With each accusation on me and my army, my eyes turned less green and redder until Delta came out and shouted,

"What are you idiots doing?! Get away from Alpha! Isn't it obvious that he's after your blood and is going to blow?!"

They turned and looked at me. They immediately slinked off. I sighed and tried to get my control under control to no avail. I waved my hand and created another army of monsters and took my anger out on them. Once I finished, I turned around and saw everyone gaping at me. I shook my head, clearly disappointed, and walked back into my cabin. I rested for a bit then I walked outside, once I got outside, I was challenged to a duel by Matthew the stupid. I nodded and said,

"After lunch."

So now it's after lunch and it's time to beat the crap out of this bastard! Matthew took his sword out and I saw immediately that his grip was horrible and when he held it, he made it look as intimidating as a soft plush stuffed animal. Which isn't very much. I took my sword out and waited. Matthew charged and swiped at me with an underhand blow hoping to cut me in half. I just stepped back. He continued to rain blow upon blow at me but he always missed. Matthew was drenched in sweat while I on the other hand, was nice and dry, now a single bead of sweat on my forehead. i decided to end his misery and I went on offense causing him to attempt to block every blow. I put my blade to his neck and said,

"Dead."

I felt a presence behind me and I turned around so fast that you could barely see me and then I knocked the invisibility cap off of Annabeth's head and froze her in a block of ice along with Matthew.

**I am not going to make them reveal their identities yet. Because now I want at least 30 votes. I know I'm cruel.**


End file.
